


Dishonesty of affection

by MissLunatic



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, I just cant, M/M, Sex, There is no fluff at all, and i cant promise a happy ending, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunatic/pseuds/MissLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is being captured by Thranduil but being imprisoned turned out to be something else entirely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishonesty of affection

Thorin Oakenshield was standing in front of the king of Mirkwook. Despite his hate for the race of elves he took his chanches to ask the king for help. The young dwarf prince should have known never to trust these creatures..  
Thranduil looked furious and his mouth was moving a lot. Apparently he was screaming to Thorin, but the dwarf did not heard a word of it. Thorin stood there calmly in front of the “king” with shackles around his wrist, not even giving a crap about what was so important the elf had to say.

"…that is in the first place very rude, interrupting MY party when your not invited. You scared all of us, we thought we were getting attack by horrible ugly creatures…."  
Thranduil kept walking back and fort in front of his elk throne, chattering about nonsense. The young dwarf prince had something else on his mind. An escape. 

Thorin’s deep voice dominated the voice of the Elvenking. “Where were you that day?”His voice was calm, still full of hate and anger. The elf glared angriky at the dwarf standing below his throne, whose grey eyes were fixated on the elf.  
"How dare you inter-" but before the elf could finish his sentence, Thorin’s voice dominated the room again. 

"Where were you that day?" 

The Elvenking looked at the dwarf with surprise. “What are you talking about” The elder man was distracted and could not concentrate on his prisoner anymore. “I demand you tell me what you speak of!”  
Thranduil placed his buns on his throne and looked fiercely at Thorin. He could not put his finger on the dwarf’s words.  
The words of the young dwarf prince pierced the Elvenking’s heart when he heard Thorin’s low voice. “I speak of the day that you let my kin go to slaughter, when our home was taken and our houses were burning!” His voice was rough and high pitched but still controlled.  
Thorin liked what he saw, the expression of the elf into utterly gor. He looked ugly when he pulled his face into a grimace. 

"How dare you speak of it like I wanted to get your race killed by that dragon?" Thranduil was furious. Thorin’s words had made him mad beyond his own rage. "Ever since you have been here, we told you the story over and over again" The Elvenking spitted his word out with anger, his eyes looking at Thorin with fire, like he would burn him any second. 

Thorin stood there with a blank expression but his eyes were laughing “And every time, your excuse was the second age war.” Thorin’s low voice was poison into the elf’s ears “The truth is, you were just scared”  
Thorin started to scream without noticing, and he felt like his blood started to boil in his veins. “Losing people is normal in war, you should know that. Letting people get slaughtered was not a act of faith but a act of a worthless king!”

Between those lines his feet started to move forward, but he didn’t seem to notice that he was coming closer to the Elvenking. “You’re a disgrace, even for your own kin!”  
Knowing that he hated the Elvenking of Mirkwood he did something what was out of his consuetude. Thorin grabbed the gown of the elf with both his hands which were still in shackles and pressed his lips upon his.


End file.
